The Calling
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: This is a Strongbow and Moonshade fic. This is a story about how they fought each other when it came to recognition.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Calling**_

_**I do not own anything.**_

_**A Strongbow/Moonshade story because I think they are cute. But lets face it Strongbow is mean when he want to be and Moonshade is what she is. So this story is about Strongbow being mean when Moonshade and him recognition. My spelling and grammar is bad so I'm telling you now so no one has to think they need to tell me.**_

**Moonshade POV**

I sat outside of the Holt as I worked on my leathers. The cool night making it easy to stay focused on what I have at hand.

"Joyleaf?" I ask as I look up from the top I have just finished. Joyleaf comes over to me with a smile on her face.

"Are you finished already? It seems as though you had just started working on it?" I smiled up at her with pride as I held up the top.

"No one in the history of the Holt as ever made as fine of leathers as you." She said as she put it against herself.

"It should fit nicely." I smiled at her as I started to work on another piece of leather.

"And who is this next one for?' I looked up at her and then at Clearbrook shirt she was wearing.

"Clearbrook has asked me to make her a new shirt, the one she was is ripped." I smiled at Joyleaf.

"I hope the high one's send you a mate, for your child will have many skills."

I gasped in shock, my eyes widening and warmth coming to me cheeks, showing a blush. I put my head down to hide my face. Bearclaw came over at that moment and smiled at Joyleaf.

**You will look wonderful in that lifemate.**

As they walk away I look into the river. Would I even like to be called lifemate?

Yes, I gave myself a small smile. I would enjoy being called that, to have someone know my soul name…for me to know theirs. But if I would I trailed off as I though further, I would want them to have skills which I do not have…but at least I wouldn't think of anyone in our pack who would care for me…or me of them. I started to rub at the leather of the deer skin.

I worked until Clearbrook came to me.

"Moonshade? It's almost dawn?" My eyes widened as I looked to the lighting sky.

"I lost track of time." I looked at her with a smile as I took my tools and went to my den. Sighing I put away the tool and undressed. I looked to the sky once more as I slowly felt sleep came over me.

**Strongbow POV**

I was dressed and ready for the hunt. Rain, Bearclaw, and I where already on our waiting wolf's back saying our farewells as we started off. The excitement sang through my blood, I was never as happy as I was when I was hunting. I looked to the river as we rode out and I saw Moonshade watching as we rode off. I looked at her face, her eyes. That's went I felt something I have never felt before…true happiness. Her eyebrows raised in a questioning way as she looked into my eyes. I turned away from her and dunked out of the way of a tree branch.

Eyrn? That name has never come to my mind before, but….no I shook my head as Eyrn came to my head once again. _**NO!**_ Moonshade is not…I didn't…recognition… a curse. I will not look at Moonshade as anything other then a pack member. She is weak…the mother of my children will be strong. My blood started to sing a different song, one of anger.

"Strongbow!" Bearclaw shouted at me. I gasped as I came out of my thoughts. The hunt. It will keep my mind away from thoughts of…her. Yes I took my bow and make it at the ready. I've already made up my mind, Moonshade will not be my lifemate or anything to me. _She wont_. I'm strong I thought as the wind few past me as I caught up with the rest of the party, I can stop it from happening. Yes. I'll stop it.

**Moonshade POV**

Wyl….Wyl? I looked after Strongbow as he rode off into the woods. My eyebrows were raised and I stayed like that until Joyleaf and Clearbrook came over to me. They looked at the patch of wood that I was still staring at.

"Moonshade? What is it?"

I looked at them with fear in my eyes, "I….it can't be."

Recognition.

"What is recognition like?" I asked them tears coming to my eyes. I knew already….there words would not change what is told to ever cub at a young age. When you look into the eyes…the soulname of your match. That elf complete you, and you them.

"Why?" Clearwater asked me.

"I fear…" and at that the stream started to flow down my face. I let myself fall to the ground. I looked up at them my tears turning into sobs that shook my body.

"He's not what I wanted!" I shouted at them "He won't want me!"

Joyleaf come down and looked into my face "You are saying that you and Strongbow?" I looked into her eyes.

"Child? Why do you think he doesn't want you?" Clearbrook ask as she to sat down next to me.

"He would be better with a huntress and I am …I stay in the Holt. He would think me weak…"

"And what do you think him?"

But now as I though of him I though of the things that would be good….not the wrongs he has done in my eyes, the thoughts of before…how he is a hot tempered I thought of a bad.

"He is strong….skilled…and he cares for the pack…"

I stayed there looking at the Holt. What will it be like for us? Would we live in my den or his? Will we have many children or few? Will he be happy with me as his lifemate or….would he give me a child and then not look at me again except for a pack member?

Why am I thinking this! My anger at myself started to come forward. He won't be anything to me if he doesn't want me to be anything to him. But I must try; the need to know what he thought of me came in a flood of emotions that I never knew.

I heard the hunters coming back, Rain smiled as they showed the fat deer they have killed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Strongbow looking at me.

**Wyl?**I sent him.

But just as quickly he turned away.

**Do not dare call me that** was all he sent to me and he showed disapproval in his send and a hint of disgust.

I turned, a tear coming to my eye and I quickly wiped it away. But now I thought of it, he doesn't want me. I felt anther tear roll down and I let out a breath I had been holding. If he doesn't want me then I will prove I am just as hot headed as he is. But the feeling of a lost I never knew came into my heart. Anger…sadness…love. I frowned at the later of the feelings.

I stood up and saw both Joyleaf and Clearbrook look my way as I made my way to them to help clean the kill. Before I got there I could tell they had already sent the news of Strongbow and my…I won't say that word. If he doesn't say it or show it nether will I. I may not be a strong hunter and spend my time being the tailor for our pack but I am a wolfrider and I am strong.

But as the meal started I found myself unable to eat much. A sick feeling took me as I tried harder and harder not to look at him. I could tell from the few glances he was acting as if nothing had changed.

I made it to my den before I started to sob, I couldn't stop the feeling of a piece of me being taken away I never I was missing, but I do not know when I fell into a restless sleep.

**Strongbow POV**

I came out of my den, I hadn't slept but just sat there…I growled at myself. I was thinking of her all night. Of that woman that has no part in my life. But the thought of her were the worse. Was she ok? Was she sleeping soundly when I stayed up and though of her? Was she _happy_? Of course she was. Who wouldn't want me as a lifemate? I'm strong and powerful. Any elf would want me to give them a child.

I just got angrier at myself as I went through the meal. I wanted to look at her. I ate as if I wasn't hungry, and the whole time I thought of her. Her beautiful eyes, her long hair, her smile, and her laugh. But I wouldn't look. Last time I did she called me Wyl…Eyrn….Eyrn…Eyrn. It was like a song in my head that was both my heaven and hell. I must hunt…that it…hunt.

Please review and tell me what you think! I always like to hear how people think of it?

Kristine


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but I hope you enjoy anyway! Chapter Two!

For seven nights Strongbow and Moonshade wouldn't look at each other. Strongbow hunted every night and the pack had much uneaten meat for both themselves and the wolves. Moonshade had worked her leathers without saying a word to anyone. Both had grown thin and sleep had not come to either one the gave them the strength they needed. Strongbow was able to force food down his throat but Moonshade had long since stopped, for she would get sick afterward. They didn't see the others pain…or at least that is what Strongbow thought. Moonshade had given up on not looking at him. But all could see the emotions that hide behind her eyes. The love, the pain, but shocking of all was the look of sickness that she got when she looked at him. As if she to thought that him as her cubs father and lifemate would ruin her life. For even a wolfrider will say they are wrong. But before this most feel the sting of pride being taken.

**Moonshade POV**

"Please, for both of your health take each other." Treestump begged me. I looked at him to weak to care what else he said but my honor made me act as if I could run in the forest for hours without stopping. Every moment the pain got worse and blackness threatens to come, but didn't because that would be a release from this hell.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I said as I sat on the tree branch brushing my hair.

"Moonshade, it's not like he said no." He continued and I turned to him, my face turned to stone.

"I said his soulname and he told me not to. Is that a no to you?" My voice of as tough of stone.

"Did you say it or send it?" He asked from his spot on the branch.

"What does that matter?" I asked turning away. I leaned against the tree, my energy quickly running out.

"Because saying it makes the bond." Bearclaw comes down to sit on the branch with us.

"Look at yourself Moonshade? I though you would be the smart one." He told me with sadness to his voice I never heard before. "It's not bad, it's great. Why don't you want that?" he continued.

"I do… he doesn't speak and only sends…but he's so..." I had to lean against the tree more as my eyes became too heavy I stopped to think of the best word but all that came was "mean." I spoke from my spot, Bearclaw jumped down form the tree and walked over to Strongbow.

**Strongbow POV**

"Look at her." Bearclaw takes my face and turned it to face the tree. I suck in a breath as I looked. Moonshade is thin and weak, nothing like the elf I had been picturing in my mind the last seven nights. I try to turn away but he holds my face as guilt comes over me, sorrow….pain that is worse then any wound I have known.

"Why do you not want her?" He asked me with pain in his eyes. "You cubs are smarter than this."

**She will be loyal to you even when you are wrong. Do you not want that?** he sends knowing I rather send then speak.

"She is so unlike me." I spoke roughly my voice coming back from days of being unused. My eyes still locked an her…had I done this to her?

Bearclaw lets go of his face and shouts out loud enough for the whole tribe to hear.

"You both are full of pride! Stubborn! It will be the death of you." I can't face it… my head drops. I'm causing her pain, but I can't help it I look at her once more. Her eyes are closed and she so fragile. I don't even know if she can hear what Bearclaw is shouting. But now when I look at her I see nothing I thought I would. I see pride and strength, I see Eyrn. I look at her and can't take my eyes away. I got up and started to walk over to her. But before I got to her she fell from her high branch on the tree. She hits the ground hard with a sick crack. I started to run when I saw her slip but yet I wasn't fast enough.

Rain run forward to her and laid her head in his lap.

He starts to see what is wrong and then picks her up bring her to her den. I follow the pull that I have ignored. I feel myself breathing hard and watched as Rain moved his hand over her. Bearclaw come to the entrance of the den.

"What is it?" He asks looking at Rain's hand as he moves over Moonshade's head and arms.

"She's weak. I can heal the head wound and her arm is broken from the fall. But that will take time for me to do as well. But without her eating she won't be able to heal as fast. It will take much time my chief." He starts to work after he has spoken.

An hour has passed when Rain has come out of the den. No one speaks as the time passes but at least the sun is starting to shine and they all start to head to their dens. Joyleaf goes to Moonshade's den thinking she should spend the day with her, but knowing nothing she does will help the poor elf laying in the furs.

**Strongbow POV**

"Strongbow?' I hear a soft voice call from behind me. I couldn't turn. Joyleaf and the others have tried to help and I didn't take anything they said about the joys of lifemates. And now mine is hurt because of me. The guilt is as bad as the pain of having to watch her.

"Go to your den pup." She says coming behind me and I feel her hand come to my shoulder.

**No.** I sent still not moving **You go to your lifemate Joyleaf, I will stay here with mine.**

"You do not need to be lifemates, just to have a cub." She said as she sat next to me.

I took in a shape breath and felt an even worse pain come to me; I moved my head only a little so I may glance at her from the corner of my eye.

**Why would you say that?** my send was like a whisper.

"It is the truth. I do not know of it happening but I know it must have in the past." She said looking at Moonshade. "It seems as though neither of you care for the other, it may work?"

**No!** the force behind it made her jump.

"Strongbow." She put her hand up to her heart. "Don't you want her to be happy? That's the least you can do!"

**I will be her lifemate! I will have cubs with her! I will protect her! And she can not stop me now!** I said with more force coming with each word I spoke. But the truth made me feel better. The pain let up a little and I looked at her and saw the elf maiden I should have from the start.

"Fine. You can stay." Joyleaf got up slowly and walked out of the room.

I sat there and looked at Moonshade. Why didn't I see it before? I would want my cubs to look like her, they will be skilled. It would be nice, to have her by my side.

I woke with a start, the feeling of eyes on me. I jerked from my spot against the wall and grabbed my knife looking at the doorway. But there was no one there. Questioningly I turned to look at the half awake Moonshade. A sigh of relief washed through me as I looked into her eyes.

She opened her mouth and the words that came out stung.

"Why are you here?" She asked her voice dry and harsh.

"Eyrn-" But as that name came from my mouth her eyes widened with shock.

"You may speak mine but I may not speak your?" She asked closing her eyes her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Say it." I said, placing my face but only an inch from hers. When she opened her eyes she gasped at my closeness.

Her mouth opened but no words came out. My face fell.

"Please, Eyrn say it."

"Wyl." and with that a flood of emotions I couldn't dream of but most of all love. This love wasn't what I feel toward a pack member but different.

"Lifemate?" I asked feeling as if my happiness was to more.

"Lifemate." and just like that my joy grew more.

She smiled a beautiful smile and I couldn't help the one that came to my face. I pushed away the space that was between us as I kissed her.

That evening when the pack members came to see how Moonshade was they were shocked to see both her and Strongbow lying fast asleep under her furs, both missing their clothing.

Bearclaw smiled at Joyleaf **they are lifemates, I know it**

**How?** Joyleaf asked looking at her mate with a raised eyebrow.

**Moonshade POV**

"Strongbow? Moonshade?" Bearclaw's strong voice came into my ears…but that's not a dream I thought as it all came back, the fact that someone was standing in the doorway to my den, the fact that there was someone under my furs with me, the warmth that came to me when I thought of who. I opened my eyes to see Bearclaw standing over us with a tiny smile on his face.

"Any news you with to share with everyone?" He asked making his voice gain volume so that everyone could hear. I felt the blush come into my cheeks and turned to see Strongbow looking over at me. That same smile playing across his lips.

"We are lifemates!" Strongbows deep voice came from his. I could see Bearclaw turn around and look at Joyleaf who had a shocked face.

**You do not need to be more than a parent to his cub-**she sends me.

**Yes, but you know that wouldn't have worked. He will be a good lifemate** I sent to her with all the love I could. She cared for me and I couldn't be angry at her wishing me to be happy. I looked to Strongbow.

**Eyrn** he sent me with a smile on his lips.

**Wyl** I sent back with just the tiniest of smiles playing on my lips.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think?

I know my English skills is horrible but I hope you can look pass it.

Kristine


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3! Thank you for reading and I do not own anything. Please enjoy**

**Darts POV**

"My parents have been together longer then you can count!" I shouted at Ember.

"Treestump says that they didn't want each other!" She shouted back into my face. I felt my temper starting to get the better of me, one of the things that my father had given me.

"He even said that they refused longer then he and mom did!" She told me.

"My parents wanted each other. You didn't hear him right! Your mother made your father go through challenges that where stupid!" I yelled. By this time most of the wolfriders where looking at us with a small smirk.

**Dart?** my father sent me. I turned to look at him but left my head down. Knowing the trouble I would get in when he saw the angry still in my face.

"What the big deal! My parents didn't want each other either and they are lifemates." Ember said coming up to me.

No one talked after this. Everyone went as they did. That night I couldn't help the interest Ember had given me. I looked around and saw my mother and father sitting on the stone overlooking the valley. My father with his arms around my mother's waist and my mother talking about who knows.

"Mother? Father?" I walked up to them and sat next to my mother. She looked at me and smiled.

"Dart? What happened today?" Her tone was worried "Your spoke words of angry." I looked pass her to see my father with a just the smallest of smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" She didn't turn around but I knew she meant it for my father. My eyes widened a bit at how they always knew each other so well.

**You know why** he sent to both of us.

"Because he has your temper." she said with a small smile of her own. My father looked but his view was only the back of her head. He winked at me.

Why couldn't anyone see my father like this? He was strong, a hunter, but also caring of us.

"Ember said that you two didn't want to be lifemates. But you did." I told them.

**It took a little over 7 nights for us to say it though.** Strongbow told me.

"What?" I looked at them, my eyes feeling like they would pop out of my head.

"We both had pride and didn't see the other as what we thought we should be with." Mother told me placing her arm around my shoulders.

"But…" I looked back and forth between my parents.

I opened my mouth but shut it because nothing seem like it was right to say.

**We didn't think that we would be a good mate, but after some event we did.** My father sent me.

"We almost got ourselves killed trying it through." Mother said.

"How?" I asked my shock still showing.

"I was so weak I fell out of a tree." Mother told me with the tiniest of smiles.

My father's face was dark for a moment. **You almost killed yourself and there was nothing I could do but wait by you to wake up.**

My mother turned to my father and quickly gave him a kiss. His dark mood lightened as soon as her lips met his.

"I didn't know this…." I looked away from them as they watched me.

"You also weren't our first cub." Mother's voice came to me.

"I knew that." I told them.

"Dart!" I turned to see the other children of the pack running to me.

"Come on lets go play in the vines!" I looked to my parents. They smiled to me as I got up and started to run toward them.

**Moonshade POV**

**We have been through a lot my lifemate** I sent Strongbow as I looked toward the desert again.

**Yes…but it was all worth it. I couldn't think of a better mate** he turned my face to his and we kissed once again.

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it and once again I am sorry for spelling and grammar. But thanks for reading it.

Kristine


End file.
